


Never Leave You Alone

by Tarlan



Series: Labels [3]
Category: CSI: Miami, The District
Genre: Angst, Drama, Hewligan, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mike gets home he expects to find Frederick in the cabin, but the place is empty and Frederick is missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Leave You Alone

**Author's Note:**

> Written for mmom 2009 - Day 12  
> hewligan_100 085. Missing  
> smallfandomflsh 23. Promise.

The pick-up coasted to a halt outside the cabin and Mike clambered out swiftly, eager to wrap his arms around his lover. Given a choice, he'd never allow Frederick out of his sight but if they wanted to eat then he had to work because they couldn't survive solely on the money Frederick brought in for his wood carvings.

The door was unlocked but that wasn't unusual. Few people ventured up this track, and only then by invitation to deliver goods that Mike couldn't collect from the small town. Mike even picked up their mail from the small store in town, not wanting people to have access to Frederick. After all, Frederick belonged with him, belong *to* him.

The cabin was quiet, and Mike gave a sly grin as he walked carefully towards the closed bedroom door. It wouldn't be the first time he'd come home to find Frederick waiting for him in their bed; his naked body sprawled over the sheets, open and inviting while one hand stroked his cock to full hardness. Sometimes Mike would simply stand and watch Frederick pleasure himself, his own blood burning with a desire so strong as those agile fingers glided over the silken flesh of his cock, or twisted at a nipple. He would watch hungrily as Frederick's hand moved faster and faster, his own cock straining against his tight jeans almost painfully. Sometimes Mike would tear open his pants and fist his cock while he watched. He would hold off on his own pleasure until the first spurt of Frederick's release striped his lover's fist and belly then, pushing back Frederick's legs, he would thrust into that perfect, firm ass in one easy stroke, knowing Frederick would be all lubed up ready for him.

Licking his lips in eager anticipation, Mike pushed open the door only to freeze on the threshold when all he found was an empty room. Moving quicker, he checked the remaining rooms, including Frederick's work studio but found no sign of his lover. A few long strides brought him back outside, eyes scanning the surrounding trees.

"Frederick!"

Maybe he was collecting wood for another of his projects, Mike thought, but the shadows were already lengthening as dusk fell over the forest. In another half an hour it would be dark.

Frederick was afraid of the dark. Mike's intrigue and eventual lust for Frederick had started with providing a light bulb to the frightened man.

What if he's lost?

The fear rippled through Mike because he'd sworn to himself that he'd always protect Frederick, and would never let anyone or anything hurt him again, conveniently forgetting the number of times he had bruised and bitten Frederick as they fucked.

"Frederick!"

The fear twisted and coiled inside him, and just as Mike had decided to go fetch a flashlight, he heard a snap of twigs.

"Frederick?!"

"Here! I'm here!"

Mike rushed forward and grabbed Frederick around his biceps, fingers digging into muscle and drawing a wince and a bit-back cry.

"Where the fuck have you been?" he yelled, shaking him.

"I got lost! I got lost!" His voice dropped to a whisper, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Mike loosened his grip and some of the tension drained from him as Frederick wrapped his arms around his waist, his head resting on Mike's shoulder.

"I'm sorry. I was so scared."

Mike hushed him and his hands gentled as they stroked over Frederick's baby-fine hair and strong back, soothing them both. He nuzzled the soft hair, scenting the sharpness of the forest but nothing else.

"It's okay. You're okay. I'm okay." Mike pulled back and forced Frederick to look up at him, losing himself in Frederick's blue eyes. "We're okay."

Mike held on tight as he led Frederick back into their home, refusing to let go as he stripped off their clothing and pushed Frederick onto the bed, face down. Pliant and submissive, Frederick moaned as Mike thrust into him with the barest amount of preparation, the tight flesh dragging on him, adding a welcome edge of raw pain that grounded Mike until he was shooting his load deep inside his lover, feeling the relief of welcome lubrication.

Afterwards, Mike wiped at the tiny trickle of blood and semen, aware that it was just a small tear but it would sting Frederick for a few days and make him less inclined for anal sex. That was okay though because Frederick's mouth was every bit as good as his tight ass. Flopping back beside his sleepy lover, Mike ran a possessive hand across the broad shoulders and down the curve of his spine to his ass. His fingers kneaded one creamy globe.

Mine. All mine.

"Thought you'd left me," he stated. His voice lowered. "Don't ever leave me, Frederick."

Strong fingers petted his arm and he saw a smile curve across Frederick's face, higher on one side. The heavy-lidded, blue eyes opened a fraction.

"If I ever go missing again...just promise you'll always come find me."

"Always." Mike leaned in and kissed his lover with all the passion he could muster from his spent body. "Always. I'll never leave you alone."

END

-


End file.
